


Sugar Pie Honey Bunch

by shanachie



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: Spoilers: Episode 105, Um… you’ve seen the show? Well this isn’t that bad then.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4524186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why <i>did</i> Dutch call Johnny ‘sugar pants’?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Pie Honey Bunch

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to irishjeeper for her assistance as usual. And to dragonydreams who gave this a beta read. Dragonydreams also suggested the song for the title… although I’m not sure this is exactly what she was thinking of. I’ll be back with some more Killjoys’ fic once the season ends.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** No one recognizable belongs to me. Not making any money off this.  
>  **Second Disclaimer:** Despite being fanfiction, this is MY work and I do not give anyone or any other site permission to republish this story under my name or any other without my authorization.  
> 

D’avin stared at Dutch as she joined him in the common room. “Sugar pants?” he asked.

“Has that been bothering you all day?” Dutch questioned.

“Well, it takes my mind off having half my skin scrubbed off by my brother’s sadistic bodiless girlfriend,” D’avin shot back.

Dutch crossed her arms, glaring at D’avin and somehow looking threatening despite the lack of weapons at the moment. “I don’t see how this is any of your business. And watch how you refer to Lucy.”

“He’s my brother,” D’avin pointed out.

A raised eyebrow was Dutch’s only response to _that_ comment.

“I just want to make sure…” D’avin attempted.

Dutch continued to stare at him.

The older Jaqobis brother stared back at her. “ _Why_ are you calling my brother ‘sugar pants’?” he finally asked.

“It’s probably not what you’re thinking,” Dutch admitted.

“Now I’m wondering what you _think_ I’m thinking.”

Dutch smiled, that sly look she’d given him the first few days after he’d become a Killjoy and D’avin had been trying to find his footing with a team that was already a smoothly working machine. “D’avin Jaqobis, are you trying to say I’ve had impure thoughts about your little brother?”

D’avin made a face in response. “If you have, I don’t want to know.”

Dutch actually laughed at that, patting him on the shoulder as she walked by him to get to the cooler. “No, D’avin, I have never entertained thoughts about Johnny.”

“Then why ‘sugar pants’?”

She leaned against the counter, tipping the water bottle back to drink from as she considered him, and his question. Shifting position, she continued to look at D’avin as he faced her squarely. After a minute, she shrugged. “Why not sugar pants?” she offered.

 

D’avin shook his head. “You are a strange woman, Dutch.”

 

Shrugging again, she said, “I’ve been called worse.”

 

“Still doesn’t answer my question though.”

 

Boosting herself up onto the counter, she said, “Johnny is the sweetest guy I’ve ever met. And I haven't met many sweet guys in my life. He told you how we met?” At D’avin’s nod, she continued, “Even when he was trying to make off with Lucy, he was just so… sweet. So… sugary.”

 

“So… sugar pants?”

 

She nodded. “It was that or sweetie pie and I think Johnny would put something disgusting in my bunk if I called him that.”

 


End file.
